Wander of Wonder/Chapter Five
'' Chapter Six ''is the sixth issue of the comic series Wander of Wonder and the first part of the four-part crossover with Sonic: Max Justice. Transcript A young child in a hood is seen limping through a forest, holding their injured arm. They fall on to the ground and look up, seeing an enormous behemoth rising over the mountains. It lets out a powerful roar as it cuts many years into the future, revealing Crystal Kaur smoking something that blows pink smoke clouds while speaking to two people. One wearing a red hood and the other a purple hood, both with their faces shadowed out and remaining oddly quiet. *'Crystal:' You know, I can't help but feel you two are kinda stealing my thing. I mean, you're both really weird guys in hoods. That's mine, you're copying my thing. The two remain quiet. *'Crystal:' Quiet types, eh? I like that. Tell me, who are you? They still don't answer. *'Crystal:' You know, I appreciate it whenever someone finds out about my existence from their local village lunatic but I can't really help you two if I don't know what you need help with. *'Red:' We have been sent here by a very powerful man. *'Purple:' He wants your help in finding something. *'Crystal:' What? The two look at each other before the red one hands Crystal a picture. *'Crystal:' Oh, you've got a picture of it! how ni-- She stares at the picture in terror. *'Crystal:' How did this "powerful man" find out about this? *'Red:' He has his ways. *'Crystal:' Hm... where did you say you were from? *'Purple:' Somewhere very far away. Crystal pauses and thinks for a few seconds. *'Crystal:' Then I think I can help you here. *'Red:' Good... The two take off their heads, revealing themselves as Monkey Khan and Tangle the Lemur. *'Tangle:' Very good indeed. *'Crystal:' Why do you need me? *'Khan:' We work for Dr. Eggman. And we need your services. *'Crystal:' That doesn't explain why. *'Tangle:' From what we understand, you're "the girl who knows things". *'Crystal:' That's reason enough. What do you need me to do? *'Khan:' Find it. *'Crystal:' What? no! I like my head attached to my shoulders, thank you very much! Tangle grabs a suitcase and opens it, revealing a large stack of money. Crystal stares at it. *'Crystal:' Then again, there's no guarantee that I'll die... *'Khan:' Good. They laugh. *'Crystal:' So... looks like we're on a monster hunt. Crystal throws the picture, revealing it to be of the creature from the beginning. It suddenly cuts to Nix, Rolf, Maximus, Jack, and Bartholomew standing at the docks. Nix is holding a sign that is bigger than half his body that reads "Welcome!" *'Rolf:' Why are we here again? *'Maximus:' This is the time of year where tourists show up. It's a tradition amongst knights to greet them. *'Jayna:' That's dumb. *'Nix:' Is the ferry here yet? I can't see anything right now. *'Maximus:' Not entirely sure. Maximus looks out at the sea and spots the ferry. *'Maximus:' It'll be here in about six minutes. It cuts to onboard the boat where the Freedom Fighters are sitting. * Knuckles: Where And Why are we going to this place?